Delta Dragonoid
Delta Dragonoid '(original version: Nova Meteor Dragonoid (ノヴァ・メテオドラゴノイド) ''Nova Meteo Doragonoido) is a Bakugan and the first Evolution of Dragonoid. Information Description The first evolution of Drago is Delta Dragonoid. He has three sleek horns and a hard plated armor in ball mode with chrome rings. He has an extra set of wings and a pitchfork tail. He possesses a strong bond with Dan and is his guardian. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers This is the first evolution of Dragonoid, which has three sleek horns, special chest pattern and hard plated armor in ball form with a chrome ring. Drago evolved into Delta Dragonoid during Dan, Runo and Marucho's battle against Julio, Klaus and Chan Lee. During that battle, he held a G-Power of 950. He fought against Dual Hydranoid, and lost, sending him to the Doom Dimension. When in the Doom Dimension, he battled against Apollonir, one of the Legendary Soldiers, but after defeating him, he did not evolve further and was told in order to evolve he had to defeat Shun, Julie, Runo, and Marucho. After he and Dan defeated them, he evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid. ; Ability Cards *'''Wall Burst: Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. *'D Strike Attack '(D Strike Dragonoid Attack/''Delta Dragonoid/original version: Meteor Strike Dragon''): Adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. *'Dragonic Enforcement': Adds 50 Gs to Delta Dragonoid each turn for the rest of the game. ; Fusion Ability Cards *'D Strike Extreme '(D Strike Attack/''D Strike Dragonoid Extreme Attack/D Strike Extreme Dragonoid/D Strike Dragonoid''): Adds 200 Gs to Delta Dragonoid. ('''D Strike Attack' must be activated in order to use this ability)'' Game This was one of the three Bakugan sold as a McDonald's Bakugan. Like Dual Hydranoid, Delta Dragonoid is sold as a Heavy Metal Special Attack Bakugan, but at Bakugan.com, it is said to be a Core Bakugan. It was first released in Series 1 but later was re-released as B2 version in Special Attack booster. It was found that the B2 version of Delta Dragonoid is a bit different from the earlier one, with the stripped horn and small pieces protruding from the metal ring. The Haos version has 650 Gs. The Pyrus Version has 670 Gs in the re-released version, 350 Gs in the original solid color B1 version and 520 Gs and 560 Gs in the Special Attack pearl and flip attribute versions. The Aquos version has 480 Gs, 520 Gs, and 550 Gs. In Japan, its BakuTech Pyrus version in BTC-03 comes with 460 Gs, 480 Gs, or 500 Gs. Trivia *It is one of the first Special Attack Bakugan originally packaged in Booster Packs. *Delta Dragonoid was Drago's only natural evolution (All of the others mostly happened because of him receiving a special power or item). *He is the first evolution of Dragonoid to have a Fusion Ability. *Delta Dragonoid is one of the first Bakugan to have Diecast Metal. Category: Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Bakugan